brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Mali
Quotes "Sorry about earlier. I thought you would be all over and harassing my brother if he was here. But, he isn't here at all. You're also helping me, so that makes it more clear that you're a friend." -Fusion Quote. "You aren't laying a finger on my brother! Wait, where is he? Oh Lord, not again..." -Summon Quote Summoning Quotes "I'm not being overprotective, Luke. As your big sister, it's my right to help you. Maybe you think I'm doing too much but it's all needed. You don't understand." To Luke in Guardians' Peril: Chapter ?. "I'm not fangirling. All I'm asking for is a lock of his hair, a kiss and hug, his hand in marriage, and his future children. See, nothing too much, right? And also his lap. Can't forget that." To Carol and Josh in Guardians' Peril: Chapter ?. "You trigger me. How come Josh took you over all of us? Why did he chose this grey haired, video game magician looking, weird eyed, silent, mopey, angsty, girl over anybody else? Hell, he chose you over me." To Erin in Guardians' Peril: Chapter ? Story Alice is the older sister of Luke, and their lores tie into each other. Alice was born into a reaper family as the first child and soon to be older sibling to Luke. Their Father and mother alternated taking care of them as they constantly had to leave for Reaper work. Alice took a liking to her father's care in comparison to her brother liking their mother. It wasn't like she didn't like her mother, but her dad was the one who helped him realize what she could do with her limited septima ability. She had no elemental septima and instead had an increase in brute strength which her father helped her realize its benefits, even compared to how Luke was gifted with wind essence usage. Eventually, it was time for both of the siblings to leave for divisions schools. Both were sent to Vanderin where the already small gap that the siblings had shortened when they were put on a team with each other. Alice as a reaper knew things wouldn't be too bad, or at least Shadow encounters. She wasn't the brightest person especially compared to her brother even though she went to school long that he did. For the time being, she decided to try her hardest with studying instead of training as her strength made up for the lack of training and she needed to study more to pass the classes. When she did go on missions for exams, she wielded a really uninteresting, bland, and generic axe with an iron edge and a wooden pole. It seemed like the weapon was too weak to last for somebody like Alice, who probably could snap the thing in two with her index finger and her thumb alone and was able to hit a shadow a few miles at a time with it. Even with it surviving the abuse it was taking from Alice's swings, her grip still left big marks in the wood that made it seem like she would soon crush it with her fists. If you saw Alice back then and compared it to how she is today, you would see something glaringly different. Before the incident that made her grip onto Luke like he was the only thing keeping her alive, she looked at him as a person who could stand on his own and fend for himself. While she did look out for him, she knew that Luke was meant for something bigger than her, even if she was older and was supposed to know more than him. It didn't bother her at all that Luke was destined for greatness much more than her, actually, it made her feel better for some reason. But all these decent feelings she had for Luke would change one day. There was an exam that Luke's team was sent out to complete. It was more of the same, murder Shadows even more, just in a different area. But something different this time happened. Luke was holding Wind essence in his hands. Normally, he would have it in his hilt so he could manipulate the essence inside to form weapons, but this time it was in his hand. Maybe he would've put it inside the hilt if he was given enough time, which he wasn't given. Suddenly, a bird shadow appeared out of seemingly nowhere and flapped it's wings, blowing the essence around. Then Luke was surprised by an attack from another shadow which blinded him and made him fall down some pit with some of the wind essence entering his eyes. Luke was unable to fight for the time being and was also way off of position. The three remaining of the team fought the bird until Alice noticed that her brother was in danger. She ran off and left the other two to fight off the bird Shadow. She was then attacked by many large Shadow on the way that stopped her. Then knocked her axe away and surrounded her. His didn't seem like the worst of situations to her until she heard Luke scream as a Shadow jumped down into the pit he was in. Something awakened inside of her and called out to her. She answered to the call of the power of the darker essence inside of her and she was enveloped in dark energy as her force was corrupted. She furiously attacked the shadows, ripping their limbs off, hitting then into the scenery, and using said scenery as additional weapons to attack the Shadows with. At the end of it all, she ran to the pit, still enveloped and realized she was too late. She didn't hear Luke at all but only the sounds of the Shadow. She fell to her knees and cried. Her tears, however were carried by the wind that intensified as soon as she started crying. She felt a massive gust blow up from the pit that pushed even her back. The evaporating corpse of the shadow rose with spears of wind essence through it. Luke quickly flew out of the pit and stood before his crying sister, his new eyes glowing green. Before he could ask why she was crying and why she was radiating dark energy, she bolted and hugged her brother so tightly that it almost killed him. From this point forward, she wasn't how she was. She had the recently awoken cursed force and the mentality that her brother was always in grave danger for something, despite his new eyes allowing him to see everything around him and him being more skilled than her. Alice... Personality Appearance Weapons and Powers As A Unit Well, like in story she has nothing special but raw strength and the cursed force. With that said, she becomes a self buffing nuker with extremely High damage and something new on some of her skills when she is with her brother. Sadly, her buffs are selfish like with most dedicated nukers and all Luke adds is extra AoE hits to her BB and SBB. Stats/Imps Element: Dark Hit Counts/DC NA: 7/5 BB: 10/3, 15/2 SBB: 1/40, 18/2 UBB: 1/60 LS: Sisterly Objective Sacrifice: Boost all stats by 30%, chance for angel idol(10%), boost defense when HP falls under 40%(100%), and mitigate damage to self and allies. (20% to self, 10% to party.) ES: Force Kept Secret: Boost attack, defense, recovery, by 50% and adds angel idol when HP goes below 20% for the rest of the battle. Boost all stats by 20% when Luke Mali is in the same squad. BB: Dimension Crash: 10 Massive Dark hits on a single enemy(1000%) and when Luke Mali is in party, does an extra 15 Powerful Earth hits to all enemies(400%) SBB: Enforcing Protective Blow: 1 Massive Dark attack to a single enemy(900%), when Luke Mali is in party, does an extra 18 Powerful Earth hits on all enemies(580%), casts taunt to any attack that would target Luke(300% defense boost.) and boost own stats.(100% boost to all stats, 10% boost to own HP.) UBB "Get. Away. From. My. BROTHER!": 1 Cataclysmic dark Attack to all enemies(4000%), cast taunt on self(no defense boost and all attacks are targeted at her.), boost own HP(100% for the rest of the battle until death.) and boost party's attack based off max HP.(50%) Category:Reapers Category:7* Unit Category:CustomUnits Category:CustomCharacters